


Confused. But. Bear

by DearSweetAnon



Series: 3 Word Prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3 word prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a writers block and asking three people in the room to give me a word each. </p><p>It's silly and not very good (I think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused. But. Bear

“What?” Kiku blinked at the man standing in front of him. 

“Have you seen my brother’s bear?” Again, no possible meaning came out of the sentence. Sure, the individual components were there, and he understood each word, but together they were nonsense.

“Your brother’s…bear?” the man nodded, slowly. He was clearly tired, and he was wobbling in little circles while he stood. “But… bear?”  
The man slumped to the floor and mumbled “Yeah. It’s blue and it has a Greek word on the front.”  
Oh. Realisation dawned. A teddy bear. Silly Kiku, why didn’t you realise that before? Who would be walking around looking for a real bear? “No, sorry, I haven’t.” the man on the floor didn’t move. “E-excuse me? Are you OK? Excuse me?” he warily stretched out a hand and shook the larger man’s shoulder. A muffled snore was his only response. 

Kiku sighed, and returned to his book. Well, manga. He looked up startled when a small boy came over and kicked the man awake. He grunted and got up to follow him.  
“Goodbye.” Kiku blinked again. Was he talking to him? 

He only noticed as the man was walking away that he had several cats in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little three word prompt fic. You can give me any, ANY, three words and a Hetalia or HoO ship and I'll write you a fic of a specified length (give me a length and it'll be around that length)


End file.
